


Two Lies, One Truth

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Games, Gentle Dean, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Light Angst, Reader is insecure about her body, Sex, Showers, Smut, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: During a “two lies, one truth” with the Winchester, reader lets out an intimate confession.





	Two Lies, One Truth

“I’m colourblind. I’ve never had sex dressed. I’ve smoked weed during college.” Sam leant down.

You tilted your head, trying to figure out the truth by his face expression.

“Colourblind one is a lie.” Dean drank a sip from his beer.

You three were playing two lies one truth to pass time, and although the brothers weren’t counting wins, they had gotten far more rights than you.

“You’ve never tried weed.” You decided.

Sam was too perfect to do this kind of stuff.

“Wrong.” He laughed, slightly drunk.

“It can’t be!” You looked at him. “Sam!”

Dean laughed out loud and the two looked at you, waiting.

“So…” You tried to think and was far too drunk to remember you should keep some secrets to yourself. “I look terrible naked, I’ve had sex with a girl, I’ve had a threesome.”

Their jaws dropped. Apparently, that was a hard one. You almost rolled your eyes.

When you were a teen, you were far too overweight. When you reached your twenties, though, you dropped it with much effort to a healthy weight, and your body looked mostly awesome now.

Except for your breasts.

Your F cup had dropped to a C cup, and with the loose skin, they weren’t perky like many women you knew. After that, you’ve never had confidence enough to take your bra off at any moment of the day or night, sleeping with it and even having sex wearing it.

“I go for the girl.” Dean decided, licking his lips. “You’ve got to have had sex with a girl.”

“Threesome.” Sam corrected his brother. “She for sure had a threesome.”

You chuckled, shaking your head.

“Both wrong.” You sipped your beer.

Dean frowned.

“Impossible.” He shook his head. “You are smoking hot, Y/N.”

“I look like someone who had a baby.” You corrected him, playing like it didn’t matter. “Trust me, you don’t wanna see me without a bra on.”

Sam was frowning while looking at you, but you quickly moved the attention from you.

“Dean. Your turn.”

* * *

The awkwardness of the boys took a while to completely disappear, but the game soon went on like nothing had happened.

Later that night, Dean observed as entered your motel room and looked for your stuff before walking to the bathroom. He had always had the hots for you - which he knew was mutual - and never seen anything wrong in your body. To him, you were perfect.

He was looking for an opportunity to show you how much he wanted you, and tonight was his perfect chance.

He waited a long moment outside the bathroom and entered end closed the door behind him.

He admired your silhouette and, not caring about the water, Dean opened your curtains silently, making you jump and cover yourself.

“Dean!” You exclaimed, and then noticed the look on his face.

It wasn’t disgust - how you expected - but desire.

“Y/N.” He reached out and brushed your wet hair out of your face. “You are gorgeous. ”

“Dean, don't…”

“You are the hottest woman I’ve ever met.” He interrupted you, whispering roughly. “I really, really…”

With each of his words, he got closer to you, and his lips were soon inches away from yours.

“Need to kiss you.” He finished.

You panted for a moment but stood on your toes and with all the courage you could reunite, and kissed him.

Dean’s hands quickly grabbed your waist with a gentle grip, and you gasped in response.

“I want you.” He whispered against your lips. “Need you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N. You are so beautiful.”

“Dean.” You panted and his lips went to your neck, kissing the way up your ear.

“Gonna show you how beautiful you are, babe.” He pressed himself against you, and your legs weakened when you felt his hard bulge against your skin through his wet jeans.

“Dean.” You moaned softly, take it off.

He smirked against you and moved away to take his wet shirt and pants off, and you licked your lips at the vision in front of you, biting them when he pushed his pants down and his cock sprung free.

“Come here.” He pulled you and wrapped your legs around his waist, turning off the shower and walking to the motel room.

When your wet body met the mattress, you moved your hands up to your breasts, covering them as soon as you felt gravity working against them.

“No.” Dean pulled your hands away. “Don’t ever be ashamed of yourself. You are gorgeous.”

As if to state that once again, Dean leant down and took your nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking until it was hard, and then doing the same with the other.

By the time he looked up at you, you were already squirming under him.

“Dean.” You whispered. “Dean, please.”

“Please what?” He kissed the middle of your chest.

“Please, fuck me.”

Dean smiled to himself, and pulled a condom from under your pillow, making you frown.

“You were planning this.” You stated.

“Don’t blame a boy for dreaming.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t disconnect them from his heated green gaze while the Winchester positioned his shaft at your pussy entrance.

The first contact made you sigh and Dean kissed your neck softly during his whole entrance.

“So good.” He groaned.

Dean was nothing like you expected as a lover. He was gentle and passionate, different from anyone you’ve ever slept with. He was making love to you, not fucking you senseless.

His kisses, low moans and loving whispers about how beautiful and hot you were was too much for you, and he soon brought you over the edge, his fingers stroking your clit to help you. You came around him moaning his name, and Dean soon followed you.

When you two laid together, he caressed your face with a look that no one had ever given you.

“I really like you, Y/N. I really do.” He muttered.

“I like you too, Dean.” You blushed.

Dean cleared his throat for a moment.

“I always wanted to tell you this.” He affirmed with conviction. “You are the most amazing person for me. You… I… I need you. I want you.”

You felt what he meant to say, and silenced him with a kiss on this lips.

“It is okay, Dean. I want you too.”

He nodded and pulled you closer to his chest.

“I don’t care if you think you don’t look good, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me.”

“Dean…” You tried to protest.

“No.” He looked down at you. “I don’t care what you think. I’m gonna show you the truth and compliment you and show you how beautiful you are until you understand this.”

You shook your head but lied back on his chest.

“Okay, then, Dean. Okay.”


End file.
